


he wonders.

by watashiistired



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Short, banana fish - Freeform, but i was sad, idk why i wrote this, just kinda emo, pls enjoy ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashiistired/pseuds/watashiistired
Summary: this is just a short drabble i wrote while overthinking but pleathe enjoy ;)
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	he wonders.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short drabble i wrote while overthinking but pleathe enjoy ;)

_Where do we go when we die?_ Ash Lynx thinks as he overlooks the green plains of Cape Cod.

_Do we go to heaven or hell according to our deeds?_

_Do our souls separate from our bodies and remain forever on this Earth?_

_Or do we simply cease to exist, our minds powered off?_

The thought horrifies him every single time. He’s on the edge of a cliff every day and he has found himself in countless life-or-death situations. Yet even so, though he tries to hide it underneath his reckless but calculating facade, he’s afraid of death. Of dying.

“Ash!”

A voice lifts him up from the underground again, bringing him back to his senses. He turns around to see a raven-haired Japanese boy, one other than Eiji Okumura.

“I made some onigiri. You should try it!” he says in his ever-enthusiastic tone which never fails to tug the corners of Ash’s lips upward. He closes his hand around the younger’s wrist and leads him toward the cottage a few meters away.

Ash’s previous thoughts are washed away in seconds as he wonders, _Maybe it can be nice to actually live._

Around Eiji, he doesn’t have to be consumed by emptiness or anger or pain. He can feel as if he was just like any other seventeen-year-old.

**He becomes Aslan Jade Callenreese. All over again.**


End file.
